Tamaki's secret
by AliceTrancid
Summary: Tamaki invited everyone to his mansion, but when Tamaki starts to act a little weird, Haruhi decides to find out what he is hiding.


Hikaru, Kouru, Haruhi, and the rest of the group were invited to Tamaki's mansion, just for the reason of everyone

having to much time on their hand. Naturally all the servants were outside and inside waiting to great us. now Haruhi

has never been to Tamaki's mansion before and was very nervous she was going to break something again. her

being nervous and hiding behind Kyoya, when he just started to walk faster and faster greeting all the servants as he

walked by them, all the others stopped and just watched as Kyoya darted past everyone and let himself in to the

mansion, and run up to the main stairway and down the main hall. Seeing that just made everyone think something

was going on, but just let it go over their shoulders, and kept on walking into the mansion greeting each servant they

walk by. Finally getting into the mansion into the main room Haruhi was the first one to sit down on the large pleather

couch she had found in the corner with other love seats and chairs, with a large coffee table in between all the seats

with a large assortment of snacks and sweets on the table. As everyone sat down, Hani began to eat all the sweets

on the table leaving the other snacks for everyone else while Mori just sat there watching Hani eat all the sweets

with a tooth brush in his lap. after having to wait there for almost a half-hour, the group began to worry wondering if

they got hurt or something and began to talk among each other to determine who should go check on them, not

knowing were anything in the huge mansion is Haruhi just sat there quietly with a worried look on her face, finally

after about fifteen more minuets of talking, Kyoya and Tamaki had finally come walking quite fast down the main

stairway towards us in the main room, Tamaki with a happy yet nervous look on his face, and Kyoya's face very red

and he was quite sweating, probably from running through this huge mansion, Tamaki was his usual self for the most

part of the time we were planning on staying, but every time he got anywhere the twins he had a nervous catch in his

breath, of course Haruhi knew something was up, and tried to make subtle hints in the conversation towards Tamaki,

but as usual Tamaki can't take a hint. Haruhi got tired of giving hints and just strait out asked "Tamaki you seem a bit

nervous what's going on." Haruhi had said with an angered look on her face. "Nothing my sweet Haruhi, there is

nothing to worry about heh heh,,,,," Tamaki had said with a nervous catch in his breath but was worse than the one

he had in the other conversations. " Ya Tama-chan you have been looking a bit worried, did something

happen." Hani said with tears in his eyes, and a worried look on his face. " Of course not Hani everything is alright,

here just eat your cake." Tamaki said making the excuse of cake to Hani as he gave him a large piece of cake that

shut Hani right up. "Ya Senpei I cant believe you in this case." Haruhi exclaimed as she walked past him up the stairs

looking to see what he was hiding, now once again Haruhi had never been to Tamaki's mansion so she had just

started looking in every room running into many servant insisting to talk to her along the way, meanwhile the twins

were just to curious on what Tamaki was hiding too, plus they could hold it against him later too. So they made the

excuse of checking on Haruhi to go look for themselves, as they walked up the main stairway and down the large,

and long hall way, towards were Haruhi was and walked slowly waiting for her to go into another room, knowing that

Haruhi had no idea what she was doing, Hikaru, and Kouru ran past the room she was in and started laughing

as they ran past that door on their way to the right door themselves. Running down the long hall to find Tamaki's

room where they aren't even aloud to be, but of course they went in anyway and began to forage through Tamaki's

things, of course the first thing they looked through was Tamaki's bed only finding pictures of Haruhi under the pillow,

normal for Tamaki's, but the twins were not satisfied with what they found and began to search through his desk,

looking through all the drawers first they had found short stories and lots of them, and in the other drawers finding

nothing but manga, specifically a manga called Madoka Magica, with that weird sight trying to be processed in the

twins heads, they had without a thought in their heads began to look through Tamaki's closet, once again finding

more Madoka Magica manga's but looking through it more they had found body pillows with Madoka herself on it, and

posters of Madoka also, looking through the boxes Tamaki had on the self in the closet they had found drawing's of

Madoka and other characters from the anime. While these things they found were still being processed in the twins

brains they kept looking though things and had decided that they were going to end their search with the wardrobe

they saw on the other end of Tamaki's bed, the twins had finally been able to get a good idea of what was going on in

their heads, scared to find what was in the wardrobe they slowly opened the wardrobe doors hand in hand, looking

into the wardrobe they had found something that they could not only unsee but something so huge to hold against

him later on. The twins turned their heads looking at each other for a small moment before they simotainiously

dropped to the ground and laughing so loud that Haruhi still looking in rooms and the beginning on the long hall could

hear, hearing the laughter Haruhi began running to the room the laughter was the loudest, finding Hikaru, and Kouru

pointing and laughing at a wardrobe, wondering what was so funny, Haruhi stomped into the room to where the

wardrobe was automatically opened the door to fight the weirdest sight that she just closed to door after processing

the contents of the wardrobe, what she saw was that Tamaki the host king! Had a Madoka Magica Shrine in his

wardrobe, while processing that in her mind looked around the room, the twins still on the floor laughing, faces bright

red, Haruhi looked at what they had forged through before the wardrobe it took a while for her to process it, but

when she figured out what was going on the only thing she could do was... "TAMAKI WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"


End file.
